


Merry Christmas Partner

by Sailor_Sora



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Yosuke, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Holidays, Love Confessions, M/M, Top Persona 4 Protagonist, Top Yu, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Sora/pseuds/Sailor_Sora
Summary: This is a gift for @lesbianbateleur. I had a lot of fun writing these prompts and I hope you enjoy themse chapters as much as I enjoyed writing them.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 16
Kudos: 24
Collections: Souyo Secret Santa Gift Exchange 2020





	1. Christmas 2012

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lesbianbateleur](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lesbianbateleur).



It was a warm December evening. Christmas eve to be more specific. The window had died down over the week in the sleepy town of Inaba. Which was great for Yosuke Hanamura, one of the many residents of the countryside town. 

Yosuke was nervously getting ready for the evening. The young man was so nervous that he had changed his clothes about five or six times now. Looking down at his phone's clock Yosuke let out a staggered breath. Tonight was a big night for him after all. It was the night he was finally going to tell his partner, Yu Narukami, that he was in love with him. Ironic since it was Christmas which is typically a holiday that couples spent alone together. 

The young man took another labored breath in and then out slowly. His nerves were running like crazy as anxiety filled every inch of his being. Yosuke shook his head before hitting both of his cheeks. 

"This is no time for panicking Hanamura. What's the worst that could happen." Yosuke's voice faltered a little at the end. There were plenty of bad things that could happen. The brunette's mind ran wild thinking of all the bad things that could happen causing his heart beat to increase. "Well he could cut you out of his life but that's not likely…..hopefully, or he could laugh in your face as soon as you confess…..but Yu isn't that mean, or he could tell the whole Investigation Team about how sad and pathetic you are….but again Yu isn't like that." 

Sighing Yosuke ran a hand through his long brunette hair. His thoughts were irrational for sure, but there was always a small chance they could happen. Yosuke looked down at the time again. Seven fifteenth. The young man's eyes went wide upon realizing he only had about five or so minutes to get to Samegawa. He could definitely make it on his bike if he rushed. 

Zooming down the stairs of his house Yosuke gave a quick wave to his folks and Teddie, all three of which had very confused faces, before rushing out the door. Luckily Yosuke's signature yellow bicycle was parked just outside of the door of the Hanamura residence. Hopping onto the yellow death trap Yosuke was now off to the floor plans. 

Getting close to his destination Yosuke noticed a familiar grey bowl cut waiting underneath the gazebo. Guilt filled Yosuke's body upon noticing. It definitely didn't look good that he was late. Coming to a full stop Yosuke did his best to cover his anxiety with his signature wink and smile. 

Yu smiled at the brunette before speaking up. "I was worried you got hurt on the way here. I am glad to see that the opposite is true." 

"Yeah…" Yosuke's voice faltered once again as a light dusting of pink covered his cheeks. Hopefully his partner wasn't able to see, but he had a good feeling that he was in the clear. Holding on tightly to the handlebars of his bike Yosuke looked Yu in the eyes. Biting his lower lip he thought about getting his confession done and over with to avoid the build up, but it was probably too soon. Yosuke's heart rushed with a combination of excitement and anxiety. "So….did I keep you waiting, Partner?" 

"Oh not at all. I just got here myself." Yu gave Yosuke a reassuring smile. Rubbing the back of his neck Yosuke couldn't help but feel a little guilty. He had planned on getting here first, but it wasn’t like it was going to ruin his plans if he didn’t. The brunette struggled to swallow the excess saliva building up in his mouth. It probably didn't help that Yu closed the distance between the pair. Such a simple action, but one that nearly sent Yosuke flying off the deep end. 

The brunette's eyes locked onto Yu. Each step the young man with the bowl cut took made Yosuke's heart beat harder and louder. It was so loud in fact that Yosuke failed to notice that Yu had asked him a question. "Hmmm? Could you repeat that? I was spacing out a little." 

"I asked if you had anything planned." Yu's voice was calm, something Yosuke wished he was. 

"Planned?" Yosuke's voice wavered a little. "What makes you think I have something planned? I don't have anything planned at all. In fact I don't have any plans."

Yosuke mental smacked his forehead. Why did that question panic him so much? Was it because Yu could tell that there was something up? Was he being that obvious? All these crazy thoughts flooded the brunette's head making the young man go mad.

"Are you doing alright Yosuke? Yu reached out and put a hand on said teen's shoulder. The look he gave Yosuke sort of brought the brunette back to earth for the time being.

Brown eyes met grey ones and for a moment it felt like everything was going to be okay. Closing his eyes Yosuke took a deep breath. Upon opening them he glanced up at Yu. Yosuke was still nervous of course, but something about the current situation gave him hope. 

"Hey Yu, mind if I talk to you about something." Yosuke dropped the nickname he gave the leader of the IT. It wouldn't have meant as much if the brunette used it. "It's something I've been meaning to talk to you about for a while now." 

Giving Yosuke his full attention, the young man with the bowl cut kept quiet in order to give his brunette friend the ability to speak. It was a kind gesture and sort of cooled Yosuke's nerves. Taking a deep breath the Prince of Junes closed his eyes. Anxiety still filled his body. There was this feeling of ever growing dread and fear that weighed down on his shoulders. His heart raced at the same speed of his mind. It was now or never Yosuke thought. 

Once again taking a deep breath Yosuke made eye contact with his quiet friend, and hopefully soon to be significant other, but he didn't have much hope. It felt like his throat was closing up, almost like he was having an allergic reaction to something. "Yu there is...something I've been meaning to talk to you about. I know I've already said that, but….I am trying to process things still." 

"Take your time. There is no need to force yourself." Yu gave Yosuke a soft smile. "I am sure whatever it is you want to tell me will enter conversation when you're ready to do so." 

The brunette shook his head before mirroring the smile given to him. It was so like his partner to say such a cheesy line like that, but it helped in some weird way. Instinctively Yosuke's right hand found its way to his neck while his eyes looked anywhere but at his partner. "I-I umm….well I need to….no I didn't need to but wanted too?"

"Partner I am….I am in l-lo…" Yosuke's voice cuts off. His throat was incredibly dry and it was starting to get difficult to breath. It was starting to frustrate the young man. It was so ridiculous for him to be this scared, but his feelings were fragile after all. It's always so difficult to confess to the person you love. Sighing harshly Yosuke clenches his fist. "I am in love with you damn it!" 

Yosuke kept a steady eye on Yu. He was scared of course, but that was natural. He did put himself in a very vulnerable position after all. 

He wasn’t quite sure how his partner would take it at first. In his almost two years of knowing Yu it became easier and easier to ready the typically stoic man. However tonight was the night that the stone faced Yu Narukami was easy to read. The young man's stoic face turned every different shade of pink as each second passed after Yosuke's confession. "You love me?" 

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I, partner." Yosuke was dumbfounded by the question. "Why wouldn't I lov-love you? You're a great guy and I can't help but feel like I can be totally honest with you, which I have been." 

"Since when?" It was an innocent question brought by Yu. One that was followed up by another inquiry. "And why did you wait until now to tell me?"

Yosuke took a deep breath. His nerves were still going haywire. Doing his best to keep a cool composure, Yosuke gave Yu eye contact before speaking. "Since this past June. That's when these feelings became clear to me." 

"Six months. That's a long time." Yu rubbed his neck and did his best to keep eye contact with Yosuke. "Your feelings must be pretty strong." 

"They are." Yosuke gave Yu a firm nod. It was the only thing he felt confident about during this evening after all, his feelings for Yu. "Partner...I've been trying to work up the courage to tell you. Really I have. I was planning on telling you during the LMB festival, but well you know. So I decided to wait until Christmas to tell you. I thought it would be….more romantic if I confessed on Christmas." 

"Yosuke…." Yu's voice cut through the tense air, or was it only tense to Yosuke? Yosuke's heart sank at the sound of his partner's voice. There was this ever lingering feeling of dread and guilt still within the young man after all. The sound of snow crunching beneath someone's feet brought Yosuke out of his head, and just in time too. Yu's arms wrapped around the brunette bringing Yosuke in for a hug. The gesture itself made very little sense to Yosuke until he heard Yu speak again. "It's mutual." 

A wave of confusion replaced the dread and guilt within the brunette. Yosuke could hardly put together what that meant in his current state. Standing there frozen, like a topsicle, Yosuke turned his head a little to get a better look at Yu. 

A sigh left Yu's lips before their foreheads met. Brown eyes started deep into grey eyes and vise versa. Yosuke's face was soon flooded with warm blood rushing to his cheeks as a blush covered his face. Things were starting to make a little more sense now, but he wanted it to be spelled out for him. 

Both boys stood there blushing. Waiting for the next move. "Yosuke I love you too." 

That's all the brunette needed to hear. A wave of adrenaline filled Yosuke's body which led the young man to be just a bit more daring this evening. Cupping Yu's jaw, Yosuke went in for a kiss. It was sloppy, but full of passion. As the kiss deepened Yu's arms found their way around the brunette's torso making the kiss work a little better. 

Quickly running out of breath both boys pulled back. Each of them huffing as they both tried to catch their breaths. "Yu, what should we do?" 

Yu looked at the brunette in his arms. Answering Yosuke's question with a question of his own he began to speak up. "Would you want to make this official? Like maybe would you want to be my boyfriend?"

Yosuke smiled at Yu. There was an air of awkwardness to his partner's wording. It made him feel relieved in a way. "I'd be down for it partner." 

Yu chuckled a little. It made Yosuke's heart skip a beat. "What's so funny, partner?" 

"Nothing. I just think it's ironic that our anniversary will be on Christmas. It will make the holiday more interesting." Yu kept up with his soft chuckles as Yosuke shook his head. 

"You are something else, but I wouldn't have you any other way…." Yosuke's words were cut off by Yu initiating another kiss. This time around it was still just as sloppy and passionate, but it was also warm and loving. 

As the pair continued their kiss a light dusting of snow began to fall. If Yosuke didn't know better he'd say that this was a dream. A dream induced by all of those crappy romantic Christmas movies that his mother and Teddie loved to watch. Ones that he hated to sit through.

As the kiss broke off Yu looked lovingly into Yosuke's eyes. "Merry Christmas Yosuke." 

"Merry Christmas partner." 


	2. Christmas 2013

It was Christmas once again. The year flew by within a blink of an eye. It felt like just yesterday that Yosuke had confessed his love to Yu. It's funny how time can fly when you are having fun. However a lot can happen in just one year. 

Both Yu and Yosuke had graduated from high school this past April. The day following graduation Yu Narukami had found his way back to Inaba to not only congratulate his friends but to congratulate Yosuke. 

Yu had been in town for just shy of a month making sure to spend time with everyone, but he paid particular attention to Yosuke. Since before last Christmas Yu and Yosuke talked about potentially moving in together and hopefully going to the same university. Yu had complete confidence that Yosuke could do it. It was the first time Yosuke had really been motivated since the Inaba murders took place. 

Any free time that Yu and Yosuke had during the IT leader's stay in Inaba consisted of a few things. Spending quality time together and discussing getting an apartment. 

That month went by so quickly. Yu was in Inaba and then he was getting ready to head back home, but this time with an additional passenger. By the end of May both boys left the small sleepy town hoping to start a new adventure together. 

Once getting to the city they went to check out a few places. Some which were way too far out of their prince range and others that they could afford, but they didn't click with. The hunt didn't take very long since they basically found the perfect place within hours. It's been at least seven months since that day. 

Yosuke let out a sigh. It was nice to reminisce, but it always made him so melancholic. He just could move on from all the memories that he and Yu had made together this year. Some were sweet and others were bittersweet. A smile adorned Yosuke's face before he nodded. 

Yosuke need to get Yu something great for Christmas. Not anything flashy or expensive, but something that showed how much he cared and that he took the time to listen. 

Recently the pair had talked about getting a pet, but their options were limited due to their busy schedules. Yu had expressed how much he really wanted a fish and had given Yosuke a whole pros and cons list as to why a fish would be a perfect pet for them now. 

Yosuke couldn't disagree with Yu since his partner did make a solid point about why a fish is a better pet for them now, but something about fish always rubbed Yosuke the wrong way. It was mostly their lifeless eyes. However getting a fish for Yu would have been a great present idea. Yosuke would just have to find one that didn't make him squirm. 

Yosuke had left their cozy apartment just over an hour ago. While on the train he took a quick internet search on popular pet fish. Spending most of his train ride uncomfortable, the young man had finally decided upon a goldfish. They sort of creeped him out a little, but they looked to be pretty easy to take care of. 

Once getting to the nearest place that sold pet fish, Yosuke had to mentally prepare himself to enter the shop. Why did it have to be fish he thought. Yosuke knew why but still was uncomfortable with the idea of their dead lifeless eyes looking at him when he went to talk to Yu. 

Yosuke's time in the shop was brief. He wasted no time in getting the fish, a fish bowl, and some fish food. The person running the shop was a good salesman. It was something Yosuke noticed when the guy did his best to push the more expensive items. 

Upon his exit Yosuke looked down at the orange and white spotted fish. It was so bad after all since it didn't try to attack him, but the eyes. They were so weird. 

Yosuke went to check his phone for any new messages. Walking to the train station he noticed that there was still a lot of time before Yu was going to be home. Getting to the platform Yosuke put his phone back into his pocket before using his hand to stabilize the container the fish was in. 

The train ride wasn't long but it felt weird. Every so often Yosuke's brown eyes would glance down at the fish he was holding. Making eye contact with the small creature made the brunette feel some strange wave of dread. He had to shake it off or else he'd ruin the holiday. 

Finally in the home stretch Yosuke made it back to the small Tokyo apartment that both Yu and he shared. Unlocking the door was a task and a half due to the lack of open hands, but he was able to open the door to the apartment eventually. Working quickly Yosuke got the fish ready so that when his partner came home he could surprise him. 

The brunette had just shy of an hour before his partner would be home. That was more than enough time the brunette thought, reassuring himself in the process. However it was also way too long to be in a room with a fish alone. 

Upon completion of project surprise Yu with a fish because he really wants one and it would be a good Christmas surprise, Yosuke looked down at the small orange creature once again. It really wasn't cute like a dog or cat but the more he thought about it the more in made sense. Having a pet fish was a really good starting off point since neither of them had pets growing up. 

Yosuke spent some time trying to figure out the perfect spot to place the little guy so that Yu wouldn't notice it right away, the fish was supposed to be a surprise after all. Setting the fish bowl down on the bookshelf Yosuke nodded firmly. Yu would see the fish no matter where Yosuke put it, but this place in particular would give Yosuke enough time to build up to it. 

Yosuke checked his phone out of habit once again. He had twenty minutes. Twenty minutes before he was able to really make the holiday for his boyfriend. Twenty minutes to change since he felt uncomfortable in his current clothes. Stepping out of the main room, Yosuke took a few minutes to change his outfit into something that looked somewhat more put together then what he was currently wearing.

Once back in the main room that feeling of dread filled his being once more. Yosuke ever so slightly turned his head to look at the reason his body was growing tense. Those little beady black eyes sent a shiver down his spine. Shaking his head Yosuke once again reminded himself that this was for Yu. Yu, his best friend, his amazing partner, and wonderful boyfriend. 

Getting lost in his own thoughts Yosuke failed to notice the door of the apartment open. He wasn't really pulled out of his head until he heard Yu's voice announce that he was home. Walking over to his boyfriend, Yosuke gave him a smile. "Welcome home partner. How were your folks?" 

Yu took off his winter coat by the door. A smile adorned his face now that he was home. "They are fine. We spent most of the evening talking about my studies. How were things while I was away." 

"Oh they were pretty good. I went out for a bit, but I didn't really do much." Yosuke shrugged his shoulders. He had glanced back over at the bookshelf, an action Yu picked up on. One sloppy side glance was all it took for the younger of the two to be suspicious. 

"So what's up Yosuke? Did something happen to the bookshelf?" Yu was ready for Yosuke to fight him on that comment. The whole typical I don't know what you mean comment, which normally leads to about twenty minutes of trying to coax an answer out of the brunette. However that didn't happen. 

Yosuke cleared his throat and took hold of one of Yu's hands. Running his thumb over the younger one’s knuckles, Yosuke looked him in the eyes. "I wanted to get you something. Not only because it's our anniversary and not just because it's Christmas too. I wanted to show you that I have been listening and that I really do appreciate everything you do." 

Yu smiled at the brunette. It was a sweet smile, one full of joy and admiration. Yu gave Yosuke a quick kiss on the cheek, which seemed to have made the brunette a little jumpy. Yosuke's face now had a slight pink hue to it, as his brown eyes looked anywhere but at Yu. Tightening his grip on his partner's hand, Yosuke slowly led his former leader over to the fish. 

"You mentioned a while back how you wanted to get a pet. You also mentioned that getting a cat or a dog wouldn't be a good fit now since we are so busy with work and school, and that your solution would have been getting a fish. So… I decided to pick one up for you while you were away." Yosuke looked away from both his boyfriend and the fish. It was dead silent for a few moments which gave Yosuke more than enough time to start panicking internally. However the quietness was soon filled with a soft laugh as Yu took a better look at the fish. 

"It's cute Yosuke. You did a good job at picking out a fish." Yu gave the brunette yet another warm smile, which caused him to blush a little deeper. One whole year later and Yosuke still wasn't used to the cute expressions Yu could pull seemingly out of nowhere. "It really means a lot, Yosuke. Especially since fish make you somewhat uncomfortable. I can tell you put a lot of thought into it." 

Yosuke looked away from his partner. If there was one thing he learned it was that Yu was a sap and always knew how to ruffle Yosuke's metaphorical feathers. If his blush wasn't obvious before it definitely was now. Rubbing the back of his neck, Yosuke still avoided eye contact with Yu. "Like I said. I wanted to do something special for you. You honestly deserve the world partner and if I could I'd give it to you." 

"That's very sweet of you Yosuke, but I don't want the world. I just want your love. That's all I really want." Yu ran his hand through Yosuke's brunette locks. It was a soft gesture that definitely pushed the young man over the deep end. Yosuke's heart rushed and his face felt hot. 

"Well I am pretty sure you've had my love for at least a year and a half now. I don't think it's going to be hard to keep loving you." It was now Yosuke's turn to show Yu his affection for the quirky young man. Yosuke gave his partner a peck on the cheek. "Merry Christmas Yu." 

"Merry Christmas Yosuke." 


	3. Christmas 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first NSFW writing so it might be a little rought and I deeply apologize for that

It was starting to look like a crummy Christmas. The weather outside was truly frightful as most of Tokyo came to a halt due to a massive winter storm that began to hit the area. The weather was starting to make Yosuke's anxiety grow, especially since he hadn't heard from his partner since this morning. Tons of dark thoughts clouded Yosuke's mind as he sat cuddled up in a few blankets and one of Yu's sweaters. 

Only on rare occasions did Yosuke ever steal Yu's clothes, and it mostly happened when his anxiety started to take over. It was one of the things that kept the brunette grounded. 

Brown eyes were glued to the television screen watching the same weather report over and over again. He was starting to feel like he did in high school during the Inaba murders which was crazy since Yosuke knew very well that no one was getting tossed into TVs anymore. It was a little ridiculous but the brunette couldn't help but get worked up. 

Once again the TV chimed on about how the winds were going to start picking up and that there was already more than a foot of snow in Tokyo. The sound had filled the empty room. 

Just then the front door opened and closed rather quickly with a slam. It had gotten Yosuke's attention rather quickly. Leaving the cozy warmth of the blankets Yosuke went to investigate. He knew fully well that it was definitely Yu who had just entered, but he wasn't going to calm down until he saw that dorky bowl cut that belonged to the man he loved so much. 

Brown eyes immediately locked onto his partner. Barely giving his boyfriend enough time to get out of his winter coat, Yosuke wrapped his arms around him. The unusual silence from the brunette made Yu worry a little. Holding Yosuke in a comforting embrace, Yu did his best to calm down his boyfriend. 

No words needed to be exchanged in order for the pair to communicate. Yu had known that Yosuke was glad to see him and Yosuke was relieved that Yu had made it home safe. The pair stood in the entryway for a while just taking in each other's presence. However their hug by the door was cut short when Yu broke the silence. 

"Hey Yosuke why don't we move somewhere warmer?" Yu brushed some of Yosuke's brunette hair back before planting a kiss on his forehead. "I am going to change into something more cozy and then I'll join you. Is that all right?" 

Yosuke stayed quiet only giving Yu a quick nod before letting go of him. Brown and grey eyes met as another exchange without words took place. Grey eyes tried to reassure the brown ones that everything was fine and that they were going to be alright and that things were only going to get better from here.

Yosuke let out a sigh breaking off the eye contact. The shorter man made his way back to the blankets he had left on the sofa. Yu followed behind the brunette a little before heading into their room. Taking no time at all to change Yu was finally ready to join his boyfriend. 

Walking over to the brunette, Yu took the opportunity to take in all of his boyfriend's beauty. Joining Yosuke under the blankets they got into a position that was comfortable for the both of them. Yosuke really didn’t have to move since all that Yu did was wrap his arms around his boyfriend's torso and rest his head on Yosuke's chest. Yu could hear the pounding that the brunette's heart was making. It was fast, which had him slightly worried. 

"Yosuke I am okay. You can relax now." Yu looked up into Yosuke's brown eyes. The brunette still hadn't fully calmed down, even though the reason for all of his stress was now in his arms. Taking one of his free hands, Yosuke ran it through Yu's hair. Normally this would do the trick. Yosuke would be grounded and would be on the road of normalcy. It just so happened that this was the one time it didn't work. 

Yu broke off the connection with Yosuke, which spiked the brunette's anxiety a little more, but Yu quickly brought the brunette into a hug. Drawing circles on Yosuke's back Yu gave his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. This seemed to help a little. 

"Hey Yosuke I think I've got an idea on how to make you relax." Yu gave his boyfriend another soft kiss on the cheek. 

Finally getting the courage to speak, Yosuke's response was fast. "What do you have in mind, partner?" 

Yosuke watched his partner curiously. It was always so hard to tell with Yu sometimes. The brunette liked to think that he had gotten pretty good at reading Yu Narukami, but he still got stumped from time to time. He had noticed that Yu had moved closer to his ear. Before being able to collect his thoughts Yosuke's mind began to buzz upon the sudden kiss he had received from behind the ear. 

"Partner?" Yosuke's voice cracked a little which was super embarrassing on top of whatever his partner was doing. He could feel Yu's hot breath on his ears, which his brain prioritized over actually being able to understand what his boyfriend was saying. The young man swallowed hard. "Could you repeat that?" 

"Sure thing." Yu pulled back. Grey eyes met brown ones as the normally stoic young man began to get a better reading on his boyfriend. One simple kiss was all it took to change Yosuke from anxious to fluttered. "Maybe we could enjoy ourselves a little." 

"Yu!" Yosuke's face was now covered with a deep red blush. There was a mix of emotions running wild within the young man. The primary ones being embarrassed and slightly excited. Yosuke went to speak up again, but was cut off by a kiss from Yu. 

It wasn't a very long kiss but it conveyed a feeling of true passion. Breaking it off Yu brought his hands under Yosuke's jaw cupping the brunette's face. It was easy to get carried away when doing acts like this. They were intimate and made you feel vulnerable. Closing his eyes Yu rests his forehead against Yosuke's. "I need your answer before I continue Yosuke." 

Yosuke was hesitant at first. This head was still buzzing due to his partner's previous actions. It took the brunette young adult a minute to process everything, but he finally came to his conclusion. Taking a deep breath he mentally prepares himself. "You have my consent."

"Perfect." Yu leaned in and gave Yosuke a soft and tender kiss. Working fast the younger of the pair moved his hands down to the hips of his boyfriend. This action caused a reaction in Yosuke as he let out a soft moan. 

Pulling back Yu looked down at his slightly blushy boyfriend. A smile grew on Yu's face as Yosuke pouted a little. During their many bouts of experimentation the pair had discovered that Yosuke was sensitive just about everywhere when the mood changed to a more flirtatious one. It started innocently enough with a kiss on the on the lips, but Yu found out shortly after that just about anything would make Yosuke produce that lovely sound. 

Working fast Yu took the pajama bottoms and boxers off of his boyfriend. Every other movement Yu kissed Yosuke. Soft subtle moans could be heard as they barely made their way out the brunette. Pulling back once again Yu also took off his own pants and boxers. 

Yu placed a hand on Yosuke's exposed hip. Another soft moan that sounded more like a yip left the lips of the very red brunette. His breathing was labored which was something Yu took note of. Leaning over he placed a soft kiss on the cheekbone of his boyfriend. It was sweet and short and the young man used the simple action to calm down Yosuke. 

"Partner…" Yosuke's voice was very airy as he spoke. It made Yu's heart skip a beat. "Please…I want you." 

It was now Yu's turn to blush. It was a simple statement but it drove the young man overboard. Holding on to Yosuke's hips Yu carefully put his dick inside the brunette. Which was difficult especially with all the sounds Yosuke managed to produce. 

Once his shaft was all the way in Yu soon took the time to kiss Yosuke. Starting at the brunette's neck and working his way up to the lips. They shared a passionate kiss as Yu began to move in and out of Yosuke. 

Yosuke's tight walls squeezed around Yu's hard dick. Yosuke arched his back once Yu found his prostate. The feeling of his boyfriend's hard member hitting against his prostate felt amazing. Yosuke desperately wanted to keep the connection to his partner. 

As the pair kept going Yu reached down and took Yosuke's shaft in his hands. Just the action of touching his penis almost made Yosuke cum right there on the spot. The pleasure was dizzying. 

"Yu…." Yosuke's voice was weak but it was mostly due to the over stimulation he was getting. Breathing hard the young man began to speak up once more. "I think I am close." 

Nodding Yu picked up the pace of not only his thrusts but the rate he jacked off Yosuke. Arching his back once more the brunette left out the noisiest moan. Reaching the height of his climax he came in record time. Most of the cum made its way onto the shirt of the brunette. 

The tension from Yosuke's climax pushed his partner over the edge as Yu spilled his seed within his boyfriend. Collapsing onto Yosuke,Yu rested his head on the brunette's shoulder. 

As their highs ended both young men came back to their senses. Their breathing steadied out as Yu went to kiss the cheek of Yosuke. "Merry Christmas Yosuke."

The brunette shook his head while slightly pouting. Playfully jabbing Yu on the shoulder he chuckled. "Hey can we at least switch positions. You are making my arm go numb." 

Yu chuckled a little at the brunette's comment before complying. He pulled out before switching spots with Yosuke. Wrapping his arms around the brunette Yu also managed to pull one of the blankets up and over them to ensure that they stayed warm. "Better?" 

Yosuke brushed back Yu's bangs before kissing his forehead. "Much better partner." 

Yu smiled before nudging the brunette a little. "Consider what we just did a sneak peak at your Christmas gift." 

Yosuke blushed heavily before hiding his face in Yu's chest. "Sure thing partner." 


End file.
